seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery of Wonderpark
From the Publisher MyTona: Inexplicable occurrences are plaguing the grand opening of the amusement park. Catch living objects and unravel the mystery of Wonderpark! Prevent evil spirits from disrupting the grand opening of the amusement park! What's New in Version 1.20.0: * Over 300 new quests await you * Participate in the thrilling Mystery of Wonderpark event * Enjoy the breathtaking Wonderpark event location * New Hidden Object Location: Newsroom * Amazing event creatures: Mr. Jenkins, the Deft Suit, and the Shape-Shifting Spirit * Don't miss your chance to become the owner of special rewards! Beautiful avatars, the Magician's Gifts chest, and the Magic Rabbit talisman await you in the new event Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2017 September Update Welcome to the September Update! Released on September 1, 2017 the update introduced the new Mystery of Wonderpark special event and added 2 new Hidden Object Locations to the game - Wonderpark and Newsroom. The Update also included over 300 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. Mystery of Wonderpark Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have 27 days from the 1st of September to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Mystery of Wonderpark special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 21st Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the timed challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the special event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Wonderpark to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these delightful new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Gnome Clock at stage 2, Carved Chest at stage 3, Gold Hummingbird at stage 4, and Item-Hunting Kit at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 special event quests to win the Magician's Gifts Chest and Merry-Go-Round Casket. Once won, the Magician's Gifts Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Merry-Go-Round Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Treasure Box of Luck at stage 1, Marble Chest at stage 2, Salad at stage 3, Gold Shamrock at stage 4, and Banishment Artifact at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Enchanted Faces by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Magic Rabbit Talisman and Park Inhabitants Picture. The Magic Rabbit Talisman decreases energy consumption by 2 for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Park Inhabitants Picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Celestial Crystal at stage 1, Flying Time at stage 2, Cake at stage 3, Thunder Amulet at stage 4, and Ring of Runes at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Monster Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Mystery of Wonderpark event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Savior of the Park Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 36 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing the Merry Continuation chest from the Store. The chest costs 5 rubies and will contain a random Collection Item and a random Fixer from the Mystery of Wonderpark special event. Event Creatures The Park Inhabitants are 3 new event creatures to banish: Mr. Jenkins, the Deft Suit, and the Shape-Shifting Spirit. * The stern puppet Mr. Jenkins will try to entangle you with his strings. * The Deft Suit is a living magician's suit that is looking for an audience for its performance. It's ready to bombard anyone it sees with cards. * The Shape-Shifting Spirit is roaming the streets of the city! Watch out—it's waiting for solitary passers-by so it can steal their appearance. Banishing the event creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Enchanted Faces to complete the third stage of the timed challenge. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Top 1000 Banishing Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 58 Scissors of Dawn are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Wonderpark until you win some Scissors of Dawn. You then use these Scissors of Dawn to banish the new 'Mr. Jenkins' event creature, collecting the Throwing Ball and Candy Fish Fixers as well as the Shield of WIngs needed to banish the next event creature 'Deft Suit'. Use the Shield of Wings to banish the 'Deft Suit', collecting the Cotton Candy Fixers and also the Moon Lanterns needed to banish the 'Shape-Shifting Spirit' in order to get the Park Pennants Fixers. Thus, as you play Wonderpark in order to complete the 30 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment also awards the Enchanted Faces needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Mystery of Wonderpark challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing the Merry Continuation chest. The chest costs 5 rubies and will contain a random Collection Item and a random Fixer from the Mystery of Wonderpark special event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more access passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Wonderpark Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 'Gold Token Access Passes! Fun Shop Mini Event Challenge This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Level 7 and up. Players have 10 days starting from September 1, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles and collecting a certain amount of Lucky Tickets in order to win the special rewards. Successfully winning games in either the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles award Players with anywhere from 3 to 5 Lucky Tickets per win: * Collect 25 Lucky Tickets to win 1 Coffee a la Vienne - ''restores 60 energy * Collect 125 Lucky Tickets to win 1 Cake - restores 150 energy * Collect 250 Lucky Tickets to win 1 Carved Chest - chest of useful collection items * Collect 400 Lucky Tickets to win 1 Wizard's Treasure - chest of magical talismans * Collect 600 Lucky Tickets to win 1 Energy Surge- gives free energy for 1 hour, works immediately upon receiving '''Note: Energy Surge replaces the Shot of Vigor talisman. The Energy Surge talisman takes effect immediately as soon as you win it. Festive Fun Challenge The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is back and is available to players from Level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from September 18, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 10 Gold Stars to win 1 Coffee a la Vienne - restores 50 energy * Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Aristocrat's Chest - contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 100 Gold Stars to win 1 Energy Surge - gives free energy for 1 hour, starts working immediately '' * Collect 250 Gold Stars to win 1 Mystery of Midnight - ''commemorative casket desktop decoration After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Gold Stars, winning 1 Energy Surge for every 200 collected afterwards. Changes in Version 1.20.0 The September Update made quite a few significant changes to the game. * A separate Inventory Tab 'Anomalies' for Anomaly Items Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough